


Truths

by Auburn_Sakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Sadness, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburn_Sakura/pseuds/Auburn_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truths about the war and how they felt, it really was that complicated, or was it that it was that simple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.~ I hope you enjoy this story.~ I do now own Naruto, this is just a piece about how I was feeling during part of the series. I hope you like it.~

It wasn’t real anymore. If there was ever anything at all, maybe it would have changed something… No, it did change things. But that didn’t matter. No, it wasn’t about the love, the friendship, the team, or the village, it was all different. It wasn’t exactly love either, merely affection and adoration.

If it was all a nightmare, make it stop. Even the light couldn’t shed a tear to consol the rage of Uchiha Sasuke. Nor Naruto’s words of virtue and friendship. It was getting through. Even if Sasuke didn’t show it. Sasuke only wanted to hear the words of the Uchiha. The words that would give him strength to purify their souls, and perhaps even himself as well as the dread of the world. So, he decided he wouldn’t listen. It was as simple as that. 

The other only person that could reach Sasuke besides Naruto was Itachi, his brother. But he was dead. And alas, Madara had taken advantage of this poor situation.

Sakura had thought of many things concerning her teammates. Granted she wanted to help. But could only do so little. If only she had known better as a child, if all of them had known the bitter works of the world and the roots of Konoha, the mighty Leaf village. And in ways, it was better not knowing more of the truths of the bitterness of life.

In hindsight, maybe mistakes that were made in past about political quarrels, fights for power, and reign, could have been handle differently. Yes, it could have… Most of the Kage, being the greatest shinobi in their villages knew this, they knew the mistakes of the countries, and past leaders. And were burdened with creating a future with new responsibilities for the new generations. And it was merely the truth, that of which had created the peace and prosperity between the Great Nations now. Despite smaller matters with other countries.

This was the simple truth that most shinobi had come to realize. Even what’s left of the great Uchiha clan. But despite this simple bitterness of life, Naruto, our dear beloved ramen boy, will fight for a better future. A future without the complicated lies, and immoral of the greedy and corrupt. Political issues or none, it didn’t matter. The simple fact is, they’re friends, and that will never change.

Even their mentor, Kakashi, would fully admit that it wouldn’t change the things that had happened between everyone. He wants to accept the burden of being Sasuke’s teacher, much like how the Third Hokage still cared for Orochimaru despite how far he had fallen. It was also the regret of not taking a more drastic measure that Kakashi feels.

Most mentors of rouge shinobi feel these regrets; all shinobi are human to some extent. You cannot ask someone to murder so relentlessly, without having them feel the feelings of what they must burden. And the simple truth was that it was more like a more serious tone of our lives. They all have dreams, aspirations, aches, and loves. Which is the human side of the fact. Deathly machines, only to slaughter and kill for political and national prosperity is how this worked. So, naturally, there were events like this in their history.


End file.
